The invention relates to office machine accessories and more particularly to a wrist support for use with office machines having a keyboard such as a computer terminal keyboard. While the invention is primarily intended to support the wrists of a keyboard operator, it is recognized that it may also be used to support the lower arms or hands of the operator, if desired.
The operation of a computer keyboard over extended periods of time involves a great number of muscular activities of the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders. The fact that the entire extremity is suspended without support may lead to greater physical strain of the hands, arms, shoulders and even the back than is necessary. Without proper support of the arms, wrists or hands, premature fatigue and reduced productivity may result. Further, it has recently become known that improper support or positioning of the arms, wrists or hands in front of the keyboard over a a long period of time may increase the likelihood of the operator acquiring a painful and debilitating condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
The prior art has recognized and addressed the problems enumerated above and has developed many keyboard operator supports such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,063; 4,482,064; 4,545,554; 4,709,972; and 4,913,390. These keyboard operator supports can be placed in two basic categories: 1) Those which provide adjustability of the wrist or hand support surface relative to the position of the keyboard using a relatively expensive, mechanical adjusting means having moving parts; or 2) those which are simple structures with no means for relative position adjustment.